Welcome To The Real World ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by I-Need-A-Doctor-33
Summary: The three doctors and their companion s play a virtual game world with domestic challenges set by the TARDIS but who can control the Doctor best? ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based massively on a story by Seafoam-Tainted-Memoirs, I got the inspiration from there and then wrote my own story from it, so thanks loads to you! Ok, let's pretend that Rose was able to safely come from the parallel universe, that Donna wouldn't die if she remembered the Doctor, Amy and Rory weren't sent back in time and the Eleventh Doctor never regenerated! Reviews really would mean the world to me! Ok enjoy.**

"What on Gallifrey are you doing here?" The Doctor shouted, very confused by the many people stood in the TARDIS in front of him. "That's not possible. Rose? Donna? Martha? Jack? Mickey? Amy? Rory? River? Me? Me?"

"Who are you?" The ninth doctor asked. He had only ever met Rose, Mickey and Jack in his lifetime.

"Urm, I'm you. One of your new regenerations and so 's he." The tenth doctor explained. "And that's Martha and... Oh for God's sake come here." He pulled Nine towards him and pressed his hands against his temples. "You're the youngest one here so it'll take more explaining so just take it straight from my head."

Meanwhile Eleven looked on confused at the 10 people who had just appeared before him. "But that's impossible." He gasped. "I'll check the TARDIS there must be something wrong with her."

"Don't do that." Ten squealed. "We're here so why don't we have some fun. All of use finally here together." The others seemed pleased with this idea and started chatting away to each other.

"I know why don't we play a game. I can use the TARDIS to create us a virtual world to have fun in. She can set us domestic challenges and we can see who is best at being the Doctor." Eleven suggested.

"That's a great idea." Donna screeched. "I was awesome at controlling the Doctor."

"I was so much better." Rose argued.

"I would so beat you all." Amy laughed.

"Ladies, no arguing. That's what the competition is about, finding who's best." Nine shouted.

"Right, teams?" Eleven pondered. "Should it be you go with the Doctor you met first?"

"Sounds fair." Mickey agreed.

"Not fair." Rose squealed. "I wanna go with the tenth Doctor."

"Sorry am I here?" Nine said slightly upset."We're going with who you met first. And that's final."

"So I get Clara, Amy and Rory." Eleven said looking very happy with his choice.

"Martha, Donna and River. You're with me." Ten said. All three ladies seemed happy with that. Rose however was scowling at them, furious she couldn't be with 'her' doctor.

"Looks like I've got Mickey the idiot, Captain Cheesecake and Miss Tyler. This should be interesting." Nine said earning scowls of all three of his team mates.

"Right! Let's do this!" Eleven shouted. He ran round the controls flicking levers and pressing buttons until they were zapped into their own little virtual world about the size of a small town.


	2. Team Eleven

**From now on each chapter will alternate between teams, the chapter title will tell you which team it is next. Reviews and favourites mean the world to me and I will happily receive constructive criticism but please don't hate. Also I really hope people don't mind but there will be the tiniest bit of Whouffle in some Team Eleven chapters. Enjoy!**

The four members of Team Eleven were beamed on to the floor of their new, virtual house. Eleven quickly jumped up and started to run round the house.

"A house, a proper house for me to live in!" Eleven cried. "I never lived in a house before!" He jumped up and down flailing his arms in excitement.

"We've defiantly got the hardest job here. Team Nine will win!" Amy muttered to Rory. They stood up only to notice Clara was still lying on the cold, hard floor. "Urm, Clara sweetheart, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy that's all." She replied. Her head was spinning and the world rushed around her, Amy noticed that Clara had began swaying with dizziness.

"Urm, Doctor can you come here please?" Rory shouted, the Doctor poked his head round the door.

"Yes Rory?" He asked, he looked down and noticed Clara sat on the floor looking pale and ill. "Impossible Girl, what's wrong?" He gasped. He crouched down on the floor next to her.

"I told you the TARDIS didn't like me, she's made only me feel sick." Clara mumbled. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we should get you to bed?" He lifted Clara up and carried her upstairs. He pushed open each door with his foot looking for somewhere for Clara to sleep. He found a small bedroom with cream walls and white and purple duvet covers. Swiftly he pulled the covers back with his foot and lay her down, he carefully tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Impossible Girl." He said. As soon as his back was turned there was a large bang, he swivelled on one foot and saw that Clara had been thrown from her bed. "Oi, TARDIS. Stop being mean. She's ill can't you see that."

"Doctor?" Clara whimpered.

"I'm sorry Clara. The TARDIS is being mean again." He said. Laying her back down again he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Don't try anything clever, TARDIS. I'm watching you." And with that he left. He quietly padded his way downstairs to where Amy and Rory were sat.

"What do we do in this virtual world, then?" Rory asked.

"We try to live a domestic life as a family. Me nor any of the other Doctors have ever lived normally before so it's gonna be a challenge!" Eleven shrieked. There was the quick sound of the letterbox shutting. "Hee hee. That'll be our first challenge!" He ran to the ddoor to find a smallish round disc on the floor.

"What's that?" Amy asked from behind him.

"Its a hologram pad. Here we go." He lead her to the living room and placed th hologram pad on the ground. A image of a pretty lady appeared.

"Hello, I am TARDIS and throughout your stay in this world I will be setting you various domestic challenges. Team Eleven, your first challenge is to go food shopping. There are two supermarkets on this world, remember you may notice members of opposite teams in public places. Please keep you Doctor under control and pay respect to your fellow virtual residents. Thank you for listening and good luck." She said and with that she disappeared back into the disc.

"Food shopping?" Rory cried. "How on this virtual Earth are we gonna keep that under control in a supermarket?" He pointed to Eleven who was currently jumping up and down shouting, 'Food shopping, for food and more food.'

"I know, this is hardly fair: Nine and Ten are way easier to control." Amy sighed.

"Oi, can you be quiet down there. Some of us are trying to sleep!" Clara shouted from upstairs. "This is gonna be a long day."


	3. Team Ten

**Hi guys, just wanted to thank everyone for reading it means the world to me. I honestly can't believe the amount of views this is getting, it's so awesome. Sorry about barely updating but I'm really busy at the moment. If you could pretty please take 30 secs to review that would be awesome! Enjoy.**

The four members of Team Ten were teleported to the ground with a flash of white light. They began to sit up, feeling quite put off by the transition to the virtual world. All four of them believed they had the best chance of winning as ten was obviously the Doctor more suited to domestic life.

"Where are we?" Martha asked Donna who was walking towards the large window at the front of their living room.

"I don't know, that's why I'm looking!" Donna exclaimed.

"This is gonna be tedious." River sighed. Donna peered out across the road.

"Right, it looks like Team Nine live opposite us and Team Eleven next to them." Donna shouted to the Doctor.

"No need to shout. You don't want to wake up the whole town." Ten laughed.

"Oi, watch it Spaceman!" Donna exclaimed before leaving to explore the house. She wandered around the bedrooms of their four bedroom house before calling dibs on the best one.

"Oh look, a hologram pad!" Ten squealed picking it up from the door mat. "Donna, we got a message!" He shouted to Donna who was still upstairs. She came downstairs and sat on the sofa next to him.

"No need to shout. Don't wanna wake up the whole town." She mocked. River put the hologram pad on the floor in front of them. A picture of the same lady as team eleven saw opened up.

"Hello, I'm the TARDIS. Through out your stay in this virtual town I will be setting you various domestic challenges. Team Ten, your first challenge is to get a job. There is nine jobs currently free so please be aware there is not enough for everybody. You have been given a different first challenge to other teams so you have an advantage on getting the best jobs first. Please keep your Doctor under control and pay respect for your other virtual residents. Good luck." And then she disappeared.

"Jobs? Urgh that's the worst first challenge. I don't want a job." Ten sighed.

"Look a yellow pages." Martha said pointing to a yellow folder on the cabinet. "We can see what jobs are free." They all crowded round the small yellow book and read what jobs secs free:

Doctor, Teacher, Postman, Delivery Driver, Makeup Artist, Technician, Vet, Book Shop Owner and Toy Shop Owner.

"Right, well. I'M going to be a doctor, obviously." Martha announced. AND thats where THE arguements started!


End file.
